<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ghost of You by CrazyDemigod666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787636">The Ghost of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyDemigod666/pseuds/CrazyDemigod666'>CrazyDemigod666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just wait for it, M/M, Multi, Roman is a ghost, and he's roommates with Logan, and remus too, but oh boy, eventual romoceit, janus and patton are also dead, no not like that, omg they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyDemigod666/pseuds/CrazyDemigod666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long time of being a lonely office worker, Logan Berry moves to the suburbs for a career change to teach at a local elementary school. Yet the quiet life he was hoping for gets disturbed by his very own ghostly roommate whose troubles are far from simple. Along with his new handsome neighbor and local cryptid hunter Virgil, he tries to live a peaceful life with Roman.</p><p>And when Roman sees a chance at blossoming romance between the two he doesn't mind lending a supernatural hand. </p><p>But when Virgil starts hiding secrets of his own, Logan becomes suspicious, especially when Roman breaks their peaceful contract. </p><p>Or is it really Roman wailing inside the walls and clawing at the wallpaper? And why has Virgil never invited Logan inside?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ghost of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: swearing, implied homophobia<br/>Let me know if I should add anything!</p><p>Come say hi on tumblr @crazydemigod666 !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few more miles, that’s all it took.</p><p>A few more miles and he would set foot in his new home, a home far away from his childhood.</p><p>A few more miles, and Logan could finally breathe again.</p><p>He glanced over at the dashboard clock, the dim light of the LED’s barely visible in the sunlight. He’d arrive at his destination in under the 20 minutes he estimated were left since he last stopped for gas.</p><p>As he drove further away from the busy city, the space between the houses growing wider and wider, he made a mental note to look into acquiring a bike to explore the mountainous terrain around these parts.</p><p>Loosening the grip on the wheel, he allowed himself to relax a little, leaning back into his seat. After 7 years of working tiredly in a cubicle and a few extra classes after hours, Logan was ready to trade it for a job at a small elementary school in the suburbs. </p><p>Far away from loud traffic jams, dusty offices and soulless wanderers, he managed to find not only a job that would suit him better, but also a house that granted, needed a lick of paint and some other renovations, wasn’t too expensive or too far away from said job.</p><p>As he saw the street sign come into view, he turned the corner, trying to find Sanders Str. Number 21B.</p><p>“17….19…” he mumbled to himself, car rumbling with all of his belongings. “Why isn’t 21 where it’s supposed to be?”</p><p>He slowed down and backtracked again, making sure he hadn’t missed it. It should be at the end of the road, a bit more secluded from the rest of the street, yet as he stopped at the end, he did not see the house.<br/>
However, he did see a man in a purple and black hoodie walking in the same direction he was going. </p><p>“Excuse me” he rolled next to him.</p><p>The man stopped, body going tense as Logan addressed him. “Yeah?” he asked nervously, taking of his headphones, hand tucked back into his pocket.</p><p>“I can assure you, I don’t intent to do you any harm” he noticed how he leaned away from the his black Sedan. “I’m Logan Berry, I have just moved here, well, technically I haven’t yet since I can’t find the place. Could you point me towards 21B?”</p><p>“Oh, so you’re the new guy” the man said, relaxing slightly. “You got here earlier than expected.”</p><p>“I didn’t know people were expecting me?”</p><p>“Uhm, yes, I mean, not really”, he shrugged as he pointed at a yellow house at the opposite end. “Maggie and Liz like to keep everyone informed of things happening around here. They’ll probably even bring you a basket full of cookies once they know you’re here.”</p><p>“Appreciate the gesture” Logan smiled politely, waiting for the man to continue, or rather, tell him where he would be residing at.</p><p>When no further response came, he tapped his fingers against the wheel. “So, if you could…”</p><p>“Right, sorry, I swear I’m not usually this stupid.”</p><p>“I never implied you were-“</p><p>“It’s on the opposite side of the street” he cut him off, turning towards two houses on their right. “I live at 21 A. It’s an older system, don’t ask me why they did it, but they decided to just keep the two at 21 even though they’re only connected by a yard.”</p><p>“Ah, we will be sharing our yard?” Logan turned the car around, keeping it at a slow pace as his new neighbor walked alongside him.</p><p>“I suppose so? I didn’t really give it much thought.”</p><p>Logan tried not to stare at the way the man bit his lip, seemingly avoiding a subject. “Are you sure about that?” he asked.</p><p>His neighbor took a deep breath, rubbing his neck. “Okay, maybe I did. Cause, like, I never had anyone as a neighbor since, ever. So I may have used, like, the entire garden.”</p><p>“Used the entire garden?” Logan put up the visor in his car, seeing their houses coming closer. </p><p>“Not for anything bad!” he explained. “I-, I, uhm, I just planted some flower bushes, some fruit trees and berries, to ease my anxiety, you know? Lavender and oleander, some flowers to help the bees and butterflies, as you do.”</p><p>Logan stifled a laugh, enjoying the conversation with him. “It’s quite alright, I don’t mind.”</p><p>He pulled up on the driveway, graveling crunching underneath the tires. He got out of his car, only now realizing the height difference between the two of them. More importantly, he noticed how he hid two mismatched eyes between purple bangs, now and then blowing them out of his face.<br/>
“Heterochromia” he pointed out , “Interesting.”</p><p>He rounded the car, reaching to open the trunk so he could unload the first boxes of clothing and kitchen ware before the moving truck would come with the rest.</p><p>“Excuse me” his hooded neighbor said, “I am not straight.”</p><p>Logan fished out the keys out of his pocket, box balanced on his hips. “I didn’t say you were. I meant your eyes. Heterochromia, when one eye has a different colour from the other. I can’t make any statements about your sexuality within five minutes of knowing you.”</p><p>The man pulled his hoodie over his head, a small blush growing on his face. “I know what it is. You don’t have to make fun of me already.”</p><p>He crossed his arms as Logan walked up the steps of his home, the wooden boards of his porch creaking underneath his Converse. </p><p>“I wasn’t poking fun at you” he put the bow down on a dusty table so he could open the door. “On the contrary, I find your eyes rather fascinating. I haven’t met anyone with a green and more violet combination. They’re quite beautiful.”</p><p>He stopped as he slid the key in the lock.<br/>
Five minutes. Five minutes did he know his neighbor and he had already flirted with him. His handsome and very not straight neighbor. He pretended to have trouble with the lock so he could let the heat disappear from his face.</p><p>“Oh”, was all he said. “No one has ever said that…I-, uhm. Thank you. You too.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh god and he was stupid too.</em>
</p><p>Logan fiddled with the lock some more as the two remained silent for a while, the rustling of the leaves around them a comfortable filler. Eventually he turned the key, having stalled as much as he could. When he moved to enter his house, he fell against the door.</p><p>“That was not ideal” he tried the handle again, the door only budging for an inch or so.</p><p>“Wait, let me try” he moved to let the man, whom he still did not learn the name of, have a go. He put a hand above the handle and a foot near the right corner, softly kicking it has he pushed the door open, fresh air streaming into the building for the first time in a while.</p><p>“My door has the same issue” he clarified. “I swear I’m not a burglar.”</p><p>“I didn’t say you were, nor did I think so.” </p><p>Logan put the box inside, setting it down on the kitchen counter. “Like I said, I can’t make any assumptions about you and your person within knowing you for only a brief moment of time.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, that’s tru-, I haven’t even introduced myself!” he yelped, waving his hands around.</p><p>“Man, I-, I’m so sorry, do I shake hands or anything? I’m Virgil, Virgil Lent”, he rambled.</p><p>Logan accepted the gesture, a reassuring smile displayed on his face that came from many years of practice. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Virgil. I look forward to establishing a good relationship with you.”</p><p>He choked on his words the minute he processed what he said, a rare occurrence in his life. “As neighbors, of course, nothing out of the ordinary.”</p><p>“Right, of course” Virgil retrieved his hand and tucked it away in his black jeans, staring at the floor. “Uh, do you need help unpacking? What am I saying, you’re probably tired from the drive, even though I don’t know how far away you were, but you definitely don’t want an annoying new neighbor overstaying his welcome. I should just, uh, I should just go.”</p><p>“No, I mean, yes” Logan stepped from behind the counter. “I wouldn’t mind some extra hands. And, as far as I’m concerned, you haven’t overstayed your welcome. If you want to stay, that is. You are by no means obligated to not return home.”</p><p>“Cool, cool, yup” he popped the <em>p</em>. “Shall I go get another box?”</p><p>“Lead the way” Logan gestured towards the door, heart pounding in his chest which he attributed to the change in environment and excitement of moving.</p><p>As his living room became filled with boxes, he grabbed a broom left behind by the previous owner to clean the place up.<br/>
Aside from the real estate agent, no one had been here in over a decade and the layers of dust and grime were prominent results of that.</p><p>While Logan swept the floor, Virgil had offered to clean the cabinets, wringing a wet rag in the sink while the white of the wood became visible again after years of neglect. </p><p>He reached behind him, grabbing for the spray bottle but only caught air. He turned around, looking for the cleaning product.</p><p>“Hey, where’s the bottle?”</p><p> </p><p>“What bottle?” Logan looked up from the floor.</p><p>“The spray bottle. I put it on the counter near the stove and it’s gone.”</p><p>“Well then you must have misplaced it,” Logan continued sweeping.</p><p>Virgil deadpanned, brows furrowed lightly. “I am fairly certain I didn’t.”</p><p>“It wasn’t me, so by logical conclusion, it must be you.”</p><p>“Or, it was a ghost,” he put down the rag, sleeves falling down his arms again.</p><p>Logan leaned on the broom, adjusting his glasses. “Virgil, ghost do not exist.”</p><p>“How do you know?” he stalked over to him. “Where’s your proof?”</p><p>“Where’s yours that they <em>do</em> exist?”</p><p>“Absence of proof is not proof of absence.”</p><p>“Clever, and astute” Logan put the broom away. “However, the bottle being misplaced does not mean there is a ghost in my house.”</p><p>“First of all, yes it does,” Virgil held up a finger. “Objects randomly moving is a sure tell tale sign of ghostly activities. Second of all, technically, if there is a ghost, it’s their house and not yours.”</p><p>“Prepostero-“</p><p>
  <em>BANG</em>
</p><p>Logan shrieked as a cabinet door slammed shut, the echo faintly ringing in his ears.</p><p>Virgil gave him a smug smirk, hands placed on his hips. “It seems the ghost agrees with me.”</p><p>“That was a coincidence.”</p><p>“Like Hell it was Logan. Cabinets don’t open and close on their own.”</p><p>“They do, actually. It’s a result of expanding wood and faulty hinges, not to mention cabinets not being aligned correctly with the floor or really any other reasonably explanation but ghosts.”</p><p>He moved towards the kitchen, checking the cabinets one by one. “And objects disappearing” he grinned, finding the spray bottle inside one of the cabinets, “can be explained by people forgetting where they put them.”</p><p>He threw his head back to show Virgil the bottle. “As you can see, all perfectly normal.”</p><p>“Uhm, Logan, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you and I aren’t exactly the same height.”</p><p>He leaned on his toes, hand above his head. “I’m not exactly the tallest person here.”</p><p>“You’re still adequately tall in my opinion.”</p><p>“I’ll disregard the fact that sounded like a flirt to diverted the subject to me being too short to reach that cabinet, Logan. I didn’t place the bottle there.”<br/>
He breathed a sigh of relief as Logan pondered over the statement, staring as he wrinkled his nose in thought, the flush on his face momentarily returning.</p><p>“Yes, that….does seem strange.” He searched for a stepping stool or box Virgil might have used, but found none beside the empty boxes used for moving.</p><p>“Logan.”</p><p>“Yes, I am aware of the discrepancy, I will find an explanation, rest assured.”</p><p>“No, Logan, that’s not-“</p><p>“Of course you might have just pulled yourself up on the counter and then placed it there when you were working on the higher cabinets.”</p><p>“Logan-“<br/>
“Usually more intense activities are less likely to be forgotten but it’s not impossible-“</p><p>“Logan!” Virgil had walked in front of him, grabbing his head.</p><p>“Yes?” he let himself drown in Virgil’s eyes.</p><p>“Stop dreaming and look!” he turned his head towards the cabinet.</p><p>He blinked, glasses shoved back up on his nose. “What? I know that’s the cabinet where you pu-, <em>It’s gone?!?”</em></p><p>He opened the cabinet further, and the one next to it, and the one next to that one. </p><p>“H-how? It was there just a moment ago! You saw it!”</p><p>“I fucking told you this place is haunted.”</p><p>“And I am telling you, it is <em>not</em>. There is an explanation for this!”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Let’s hear it then, L. What’s your explanation?” Virgil poked a finger at his chest.</p><p>“I-, uhm. W-well…”</p><p>“See, you admit ghosts exist!”</p><p>Logan gently took the hand from his chest. “I admit no such thing! Ghost. Do not. <em>Exist</em>.”</p><p>Perhaps fate was trying to teach Logan a lesson. Perhaps it was karma for eating the last jar of Crofters despite needing to save it for lunch the other day. Or maybe it was just because ghosts had a sense of humor, as the lights started to flicker around the house.</p><p>Logan rubbed his arms, seeing how his breath formed clouds around him despite it being the middle of summer.<br/>
Virgil zipped up his hoodie, hood pulled over his head. “Do you believe me now?”</p><p>“Again, there must be an explanation for this.”<br/>
Suddenly, the cabinets shaking. Doors banging open and shut, drawers tossing around silverware and plates shattering to the wooden floor.</p><p>“Okay this is getting out of hand, something’s up” Virgil yelped as he and Logan retreated to the living room.</p><p>“Uh, you think?” Logan gestured wildly to his kitchen trying to murder him. “My new house is attempting to decapitate me.”</p><p>He ducked as another door flew open. “I wish that was figuratively speaking.”</p><p>“I’m gonna go get something, I’ll be back soon!” Virgil yelled.</p><p>“Wait, Virgil-“ called out, but he had already dashed out the front door, leaving Logan behind to deal with a ghost he was still trying to analyze.</p><p>“Hello?” he shouted above the noise. “Could you please stop destroying my plates and mugs? I’d rather not have to replace them after arriving here so soon.”</p><p>The ghost didn’t seem to care, another glass tumbling towards the ground.</p><p>“Wonderful, glad we could come to an understanding.”</p><p>Logan groaned, hands digging through his hair. He watched as the dead filled his house with more life than it had seen in the past few years, no means to stop it.</p><p>He crawled to the ground, careful to avoid anything that could fly through the air and hit him in the head.<br/>
“No, not that one!” he jumped towards the counter, catching his favourite mug reading “Space Ace” right before it could shatter on the floor.</p><p>“That’s it, paranormal-entity-for-which-I-have-no-reasonable-explanation-of-existing-except-for-tormenting-me!” he rose to the floor, mug clutched in his hand.</p><p>“I’ve already dealt with a lifetime of having objects and insults thrown at me, whatever trouble you have with me being here, you best suck it up and deal with it, because I am not leaving!”<br/>
The banging became louder, the furniture and doors from upstairs adding to the cacophony from below.</p><p>“I worked too long and too hard to be thrown back into the life I left behind, you spectral annoyance. Like it or not, I live here now too. And we can settle this the nice way, or the hard way, but either way, you’re not getting rid of me.”</p><p>Logan could feel the anger rising in his chest, mug placed down on the coffee table and fists clenched.<br/>
“What’s your quarrel with me, huh? What have I done to anger you? Have I upset you with the way I talk? The way I behave? The way I am? Wouldn’t be the first time, and certainly not the last!”</p><p>The lights stopped flickering and instead increased in luminosity, blinding Logan even though he remained firmly rooted.</p><p>“What is it you <em>want!?</em>” he cried out.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I WANT WHAT YOU HAVE!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A voice called out as peace returned to Logan’s home, cabinets gently closing and cutlery no longer sticking to the wall.</p><p>Logan stumbled down towards the floor, tired out by shouting at his ghost. “So”, he breathed, “ you are capable of conversing. You want something from me? What is it? I have no soul to give you if that is what you want.”</p><p>He could feel the hairs on his arms starting to rise, a chill growing stronger to his left. He glanced over at the fireplace, a low hum coming from around it.</p><p>“Well?” he called out again</p><p>As he crept towards the sound, he could make out a faint sound, a soft crying as if someone had nothing left to do but sob in despair. Even with his affinity for remaining poised and neutral, he couldn’t help but feel…sorry.</p><p>“Hey” he spoke softly, “Are, are you alright?”</p><p>
  <em>What am I doing? Comforting a ghost?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“No.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Logan scrambled back against the coffee table, the voice nearer this time.</p><p>“Alright, uhm” he swallowed thickly. “You said you wanted something from me? Will that help?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“No!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re giving me very mixed signals here, I can’t help you like this.”</p><p>As he searched for the owner of the voice, a shimmering form appeared before him, as if a fire came to life inside of the fireplace and floated towards him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“You can’t help me. No one can.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Then why did you ask for it? I can’t promise I can give you what you seek, but I can try to keep this amicable.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I want what you have.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes, we’ve established that, but what exactly is that?”<br/>
The ghostly figure started gaining a more coherent form and Logan could make out a pair of green eyes, most notable not because of their vibrancy, but for how sad the looked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“To be able to love whom I want, and be loved in return.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Come again.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I see the way you two look at each other. You like each other. You’re allowed to like each other. I wish I was allowed to do the same.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I-, I do not-, I mean, I do, but, I-“</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“See, you can barely form a sentence. It’s not fair. Nothing is fair.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Wha-, wait, wait, wait.”<br/>
Logan watched the specter gain more features, and he could make out red curly hair. “The last owners of the house, who were they again…”</p><p>He racked his brain, trying to find the little piece of information he had stored far, far away.<br/>
“Twins, twins, <em>Kingsley</em> twins. Not a lot know about them, just that they died during-, Oh. Oh, I am so, so sorry. I didn’t…”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“No, it’s alright. I should be sorry. I shouldn’t have attacked you two. Violence was always more my brother’s strong suit.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I….accept your apology. Even when you almost destroyed my favourite mug.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I am sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing. But, pardon me for asking.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He sat up straight against the table, shoulders less tense than they should reasonable be, talking to a ghost.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“What is a ‘Space Ace’?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Logan let out a lighthearted chuckle, taking the mug with a nebula from the table. “A lot changed since you were alive, Mr. Kingsley.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Please. Call me Roman.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Very well, Roman. A lot has changed. I’d be happy to tell you about it, if you’re willing to let me live long enough to do so.”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“I wasn’t going to kill you. Not when you and Virgil haven’t gone on a date yet.”</strong></em>
  
</p><p>“I beg your pardon.”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“You heard me Pocket Protector.”</strong></em>
  
</p><p>Logan sighed, thumb rubbing along the bridge of his nose. “Nevermind, kill me.”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“I’m joking, sport, take it easy. You said you weren’t going to leave? Well, neither am I. We can keep this amicable, right?”</strong></em>
  
</p><p>“Are you agreeing to share this house without any clawing out of my tv to kill me?”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Without doing what?”</strong></em>
  
</p><p>“It’s-, it’s a movie about, nevermind, the bottom line is, we can live together without any harm, agreed?”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“I suppose so, Mr. Berry.”</strong></em>
  
</p><p>“Okay, you don’t need to call me-“</p><p>The front door flew open, a black boot held aloft in the air before Virgil came barging in , bang slung across his shoulder and a device unknown to Logan held in his hand. “Logan, are you still alive?”</p><p>“I’m fine” he waved at him from the floor.</p><p>Virgil ran over to him, examining him for any cuts or wounds. “You’re not injured? Nothing broken?”</p><p>“Nothing but my pride and prized tableware.”</p><p>“Neat” he breathed, rummaging through his bag filled with god knows what. “Okay, we need to figure out how bad of a ghost this is and how much he wants to kill you.”</p><p>“He doesn’t want to kill me, I think, in fact you should meet Ro-“ he turned to introduce him, but when he looked back at the fireplace, Roman was gone, the temperature back to normal.</p><p>“You spoke with him?!” </p><p>Virgil grabbed him by his shoulders, shaking him excitedly. “Tell me everything, every single detail, what did he say? What’s his name?? Who was it??”</p><p>“His name’s Roman.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, anything else?”</p><p>“He just, he was just very sad, I think,” he eyed his mug, the words on it a comfort throughout the years. “But we came to a very important understanding.”</p><p>Virgil tapped on his phone, no doubt jotting down everything he told him. “What was it?”</p><p>“We have agreed to live together without malice.”</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>“What? What’s wrong, isn’t that good?”</p><p>“Dude, you are <em>roommates</em>.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Logan jumped up from the floor.</p><p> We are <em>roommates</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>